Wizards in Hollywood!
by Fluffpuffgerbil
Summary: After winning a contest in their school, the Russo's are off to Hollywood to meet the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls! Who knows what could happen with the Russo's in Condor Studios? Lots more in story than I can tell you, so just try it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is a new story obviously, lol, and anyway, I've only got a little bit of a clue of what I'm doing with this, so… Read it, review it. *shrug* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance.**

**And sorry if the beginning is a little awkward. :D**

A day at the Russo's house started like any other.  
And despite them being a family of wizards, that was a pretty normal start of the day. They woke up, ate breakfast and went to school where they learned what they needed like everyone else.

But they also had another school. Their father, Jerry Russo who was a former wizard and owner of the Waverly Sub Station, even though he gave his powers up so he could marry Theresa Russo, a non-wizard, he still knew everything about Magic and taught his three kids about spells, rules, creatures, and the do's and don'ts of Magic and everything else there was to learn about it.

Justin Russo, the oldest and most enthusiastic about Magic, school and most mature out of all the kids; Alex Russo, the middle child who doesn't care much about school and uses Magic irresponsibly at most times, is also the most devious and tends to lie a lot and is more street smart than book smart; and then the last but not least there was Max Russo, he's the youngest Russo and tends to not have a clue about what's going on, and all of the Russos were at school.

Alex normally didn't get to school on time. Normally she'd miss the morning announcements, but she came on time with her brothers this time, only because Mr. Laritate was announcing the winner of the contest going on in their school.

It was a contest where you simply put your first and last name into a box and a month later the winner will be announced. And the prize? To meet the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls and possibly be in the show(s).  
So Random was one of the Russo's favourite show, while Mackenzie Falls only Alex and her mom liked for pretty much one reason. Chad Dylan Cooper. All the boys in the house found it and Chad cheesy and annoying.

So Alex waited with her best friend Harper Finkle, who normally lived with the Russo's, by the lockers as Laritate said the morning announcements in the hallway.

She tuned it all out until he said, "And what I'm sure you've all been waiting for, the contest results!" Everyone clapped and cheered. Alex stood quietly and anxiously.

"You really want this, don't you, Alex?" Harper asked as Laritate went over rules, and how the plane ride was included and you can take your whole family, and all that fun stuff.

"Harper, you don't know how long I've waited for a chance like this! I've always wanted to meet Chad Dylan Coope!... And the cast of So Random" Alex shrugged.

"And now… the winner..." Laritate grabbed a random piece of paper with the winner's name on it and said, "Congratulations to Alex Russo!"  
There was unenthusiastic clapping throughout the hallway, but Justin had yelled 'yes!' and Max was too shocked to say anything.

Alex's jaw dropped and said, "You're joking?"

"No, Ms. Russo, I'm afraid not," Laritate sighed.

"OHMYGOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Alex screamed with Harper and they jumped around happily.

Justin came over to Alex and Harper, "Alex! I can't believe it! You won! Now I can finally meet the woman of my dreams," he sighed happily.

"And that is…?" Harper asked, putting her hands on her hips and walking closer to Justin.

"Sonny Munroe," he gazed off at nothing. Alex followed his gaze, a bit confused looking, but said nothing. But Harper said something, "Sonny Munroe, huh? Oh rea-"

"Alright, that's enough excitement," Laritate interrupted, "Everyone get to their classes!"

And they all did, but Alex had a harder time than usual focusing on school. She was too excited for what was to come.

**Same time in Hollywood**

"Yes… Alright... No, it's no problem… Mhm we'll announce it… I'll have Sonny tell them," Marshall then hung up the phone and the cast of So Random stood in front of his desk.

"Well, we have the name of the winner in two envelopes that will be coming later today. Sonny, since you're in charge of the contest stuff, when the envelopes come, they are addressed to only So Random, but I want you to take one over to Mackenzie Falls," Marshall said.

"Alright," Sonny Munroe, who had recently been noted as number one star, or lead actress, in So Random by magazines and paparazzi, nodded once.

"Why is she in charge of everything?" Tawni Hart, diva of So Random and not a fan of Sonny's new status, asked.

Marshall sighed, "Because that's what we decided. That Sonny would be in charge of all the contest things this time. And we'll announce the winner tonight after the show. Tell Mackenzie Falls to do the same thing at the end of their show."

"Will do, Marshall," Sonny said.

"Until the mail comes, go get ready for rehearsal," Marshall instructed, "I'll be over to the stage in a moment."

"Alright," Everyone said and walked out.

They did about two rehearsals before lunch and mail time came. Josh the mailman came over to Stage 3 and as Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora were heading to the cafeteria, handed them their fan mail and the two envelopes containing the name of winner.

Sonny stood there with both the envelopes, her cast mates surrounding her.

"I guess I should go give this to Chad," Sonny said, "Meet you guys in the caf.?"

They all agreed and Sonny walked off and out of Stage 3 and headed towards Stage 2.

She ran into the Mackenzie Falls cast and tapped Chad on the shoulder as he passed.

He waved his cast on without him and then said to Sonny, "What's up?"

"Here," Sonny said, handing Chad the envelope. He took it slowly then asked,

"What's it for?"

"The name of the person who won the contest where one lucky person and their whole family get to come here to Condor Studios to meet both of our casts and possibly be in, or have their names mentioned, in the shows," Sonny said.

"Oh," Chad said then huffed.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"I hate these things," Chad said.

"Well you're going to have to put up with it for a week. You're "The Greatest Actor of Your Generation", it shouldn't be hard for you to pretend," Sonny said.

"Well, yeah but-" Chad started, "You're right. Pfft, it shouldn't be hard."

"Good, oh and you know when you announce it, right?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, at the end of the show before we stop filming tonight," Chad said.

Sonny nodded once and said, "Great!" and she walked away from him and towards the cafeteria.

**New York City, Waverly Place  
Sunday**

"As much as we love Harper, she can't come, Alex!" Theresa said to Alex who was trying to insist on taking Harper, "And don't ask why because you know! Plus there are only five tickets and five seats on the plane and probably not even enough room in the hotel!"

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but Theresa interrupted, "No, you can't 'zap' her there when we get there or do any other weird spell to get her there. Let's keep this as Magic free as possible!" she said loud enough so everyone in the room could clearly hear her.

"Wait so we can't take our wands?" Max asked.

"I would prefer you don't, but last time I enforced that rule, you all remember what happened!" Theresa said, "I'll let you take them, but only use them when needed or not at all."

"And obviously not where anyone can see you," Jerry added as he watched TV.

"You know, Hollywood is full of freaks. If we did use Magic there, then they would probably think it's some Hollywood special affect," Alex shrugged.

"That's not the point. Listen to your mother," Jerry said.

Alex folded her arms and sat back in her chair and ground her teeth together.

The Russo's were really just killing time before they had to leave to go to the airport. They had maybe two hours to wait.  
But to Alex and her brothers, the wait seemed like two months. But eventually the time to leave came and they drove to the airport and were soon on their way to LA!

During the plane ride, Justin kept telling annoying facts about Sonny Munroe, Tawni Hart, and everything else about So Random and how they are staying in the same hotel Sonny is in. But Alex didn't hear half of it. As soon as she was able to on the plane, she plugged in her ear buds to her phone and watched Mackenzie Falls, listened to music, read magazines, slept a little in between some of those things, and before she knew it, they were arriving in Los Angeles.

It was around four A.M. there, but none of them were too terribly tired since they all slept a little now and then on the plane.  
They found their hotel. And checked into their room which happened to be room 200; just four doors down from Sonny's hotel room which Justin was practically jumping up and down about, "I bet she's in there right now!" he said as they entered their room which was pretty large, actually.

"And she's probably sleeping!" Theresa said to Justin, "You'll meet her tomorrow."

And without saying another word, they all looked around and explored their room and claimed their beds. There were two and a couch. Alex claimed the couch since she couldn't have a bed of her own and Justin shared with Max and Theresa with Jerry.

They weren't too tired, but they all, after eating a snack, managed to sleep more. But they didn't get much sleep since after they were finished getting themselves ready for sleep, they woke up anywhere from seven to eight. And when they all were up and changed into every day clothes, they ate and got a cab to take them to Condor Studios where they could meet So Random and Mackenzie Falls.

They walked up to the front office to get their visitor's passes and had to each give their thumb print and do a couple of for-security-reasons things before they were finally let through the door that lead them into the Studios.  
And when they opened it, Sonny was standing there, smiling, "I'm guessing you're the Russo's?" she asked.

"That's us. I'm Theresa, a big fan of your show!" Theresa said, holding a hand out and Sonny shook it. Jerry introduced himself as well, but looked a bit more awe-struck than Theresa.

"Y-you're So-Sonny Munroe!" Justin said, sounding winded.

"That's me," Sonny said, "And you are?"

"J-Just-"

"He's Justin," Alex said after Justin's failed attempt to say his name, "I'm Alex and that's Max," she said.

"I'm a big fan of your show!" Max said, looking starstruck.

"Aww, thanks!" Sonny laughed, "Well, want to meet the rest of us? Well, 'us' as in my cast mates and Mackenzie Falls." She said Mackenzie Falls with a bit of anger in her voice which Alex detected, but no one else did.

Everyone agreed to meet the others and Sonny took them to the Prop House where, after a bit of arguing, Mackenzie Falls finally agreed to hang there until they met the Russo's.

Sonny had looked back several times to make sure the Russo's were behind her, and she told them about the (important) places of where she was taking them through. Places like the cafeteria, the better women's restroom, and a couple other places.  
After five minutes or so they got to the Prop House and Sonny walked through the door, turned around face them and said,

"Well, this is it! The Prop House! And…" She turned her back to them again and gestured to the rest of the So Random cast and Mackenzie Falls cast. Chad walked up beside Sonny and asked, smiling and friendlily,

"You're the Russo's huh?"

"Yeah that's us!..." Theresa said gazed at Chad happily. Justin, Jerry and Max rolled their eyes and went over to the rest of the So Random cast and introduced themselves and started talking with them.

"I'm Theresa," Theresa said, "And I know who you are! I love your show! My daughter and I both!"

"Ahh, really? And may I ask your daughter's name?" Chad asked, looking at Alex.

"I'm Alex," Alex said. She took a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm meeting you!"

Chad smiled that smile he gives all girls and took one of Alex's hands, "Well, Alex, I'm going to enjoy having you hanging around the Studio."

"Alright, well, moving on, Chad, Alex and Theresa don't know your cast members yet," Sonny said.

"Oh," Chad said, dropping Alex's hand, "Well," he turned around and pointed to each one as he said their names, "Chloe, Penelope, Devon, and Trevor."

"Hi!" Alex waved to them.

Penelope came up to Alex with Chloe behind her, "I'm Penelope, but you already heard Chad say that," she said, "Though I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself." She glared at Chad.

"He was just being thoughtful," Chloe shrugged.

Sonny laughed loudly, "Chad? Thoughtful? That's a good one, Chloe!"

"Go to your Randoms," Chad said to her.

"Fine. I will," Sonny said, staring hard at Chad, who said nothing. Sonny huffed and walked away.

Alex laughed a little bit. Chad just shook his head and they all started talking again.

Back over with the Randoms, Max was talking to Zora,

"Zora, I have to say you're my favourite on the show," he said.

"Thank you. Normally boys go for Tawni or Sonny, but I could sense something about you that made me think that you might be different," Zora said.

"Oh I am, trust me. I don't know many people like me," Max said.

"I don't normally do this with _newcomers _or _visitors _but like I said, Max. You're different than others. So why don't I show you the more fun things about the Prop House and Studio?" Zora asked.

"Alright!" Max said. Zora grabbed his wrist and they walked into the shadows of the Prop House.

"Uh, Max, be careful! And don't go too far!" Jerry said as Max walked off.

"Don't worry," Sonny said to Jerry, "Zora's harmless." There was the sound of something crashing in the back, "Well mostly," she added, "But don't worry! I'll be keeping an eye on everyone best I can… And don't worry. It's not just a bunch of reckless teenagers around here! We have several adults here to supervise us."

"And where are they?" Jerry asked.

Sonny looked around, "Er… Marshall was supposed to be here… Oh there he is!"

"Welcome everyone, I'm Marshall Pike, I'm going to be the main supervisor for this," Marshall came into the Prop House and shook Jerry and Theresa's hands and was talking to them about what will really be going on around the Studio and all that stuff. He also told them they'd be fine to leave, but Theresa and Jerry wanted to stay at least one day.

"Hey, Sonny!" Justin said, coming up to Sonny as his parent's talked to Marshall.

"Yeah?" Sonny replied.

"So… quick question. Do you like Dungeons and Gargoyles?" Justin asked.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, all of So Random loves to play it whenever we can. A couple times we all hung out at my apartment and played for _hours!" _Sonny said, "Maybe we should get together and play sometime! Like, So Random, you, I, and whoever else wants to play."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Justin said, "Oh and did you know that we're in the same hotel?"

"I did, actually, since I was in charge of most of the contest stuff. But what room are you in?" Sonny asked.

"Room two-hundred!" Justin said.

"Really? Only four doors away from me, huh?" She said.

"How about that?" Justin said.

"So, want to go see the stage?" Sonny said.

"Sure!" Justin said and they walked off.

Alex had gotten away from the Falls members so she could talk to the So Random cast.

"You look like you're positively enjoying yourself," Alex said sarcastically to Tawni.

"I'm not a huge fan of these things," Tawni said, looking at her nails.

"I am," Nico said, "I'm Nico, but you already knew that…Right?"

"Yep," Alex said, "So I heard that you and Grady like to prank people?" she said that last part quietly.

"That we do," Grady said.

"Well, I also heard that you do them simple and easily botch," Alex said.

They looked a bit ashamed.

"Well, I can help you with that, being a prankster myself," Alex said.

"Really?" Grady asked.

"Absolutely!" Alex said, "Hey, Tawni. You like to prank?"

"Occasionally a couple certain people," Tawni looked past Alex.

Alex looked behind her and saw Chad walking towards her. She smiled.

"Hey, Alex, when you're done talking to them, want me to show you around Mackenzie Falls? Get away from this…" he looked around trying to find the right word to describe the Prop House, "…this _place_?" was all he found.

"In fact, I would like to go see your side of the building," Alex said.

Chad smiled, "I never heard it put like that before."  
Then Alex looked behind her at Nico and Grady who looked a bit worried and she said, "Don't worry. We'll talk later."

They nodded and smiled, feeling relieved that Chad hadn't messed things up for them… yet, that is.

So Chad escorted Alex away from the Prop House and through the halls leading to Stage 2.  
This was already starting to be a good day for everyone.

**OKAY! So I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry if any of the Russo's are out of character, I've never played them before. So really, let me know what you honestly thought. :D And if anyone is out of character, let me know and I'll work on it. **

**~~Ashley ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to say, but I'm no longer going to be adding new chapters to this… I've just lost the incentive to keep writing these stories… I've become less interested in writing Sonny with a Chance, lost my love for it with this new season that Disney has done…Hopefully the next season will be better…  
But for now, and most likely forever, I won't be writing anymore Sonny with a Chance related thing..**

**Sorry so much,  
Ashley**


End file.
